DEAR DAD
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: A VECES ES DIFICIL SER PADRE Y MAS SI TIENES QUE LIDIAR CON UNA HIJA ADOLECENTE. LINDO ONESHOT DE NESSIE Y EDWARD, REGALO POR EL DIA DEL PADRE y el CUMPLE DE EDWARD


Todos los personajes pertenecen A **Stephenie Meyer.**

El trama es mío y de Noelia(RiniAndHelio)

Esta idea surgió en una conversación por msm con noelia,jejeje gracias noelia por ayudarme a escribirla.

y gracias a ari por ayudarme con el titulo ¬¬.

Esta historia está dedicada a todos los papapor motivo del día de padre(que en México se el segundo domingo de junio) Y POR QUE HOY CUMPLE EL VAMPIRO QUE TANTO QUIEREN JEJEJEJ

**EDWARD CULLEN.**

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por ser mi beta.

* * *

**_Dear Dad(querido papa)_**

**_edward pov  
_**

-Renesmee-grite mientras ella salía corriendo de auto, no era para más, sabía que estaba en problemas y muy serio, Salí rápidamente del auto y me dirigí a la casa- Renesmee –grite nuevamente enojado.

-déjame en paz-me grito ella mientras atravesaba la sala echa una furia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto mi esposa quien se encontraba en la cocina

-nada-grito Renesmee-nada de qué preocuparse

-¿como de que nada?-grite enojado mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-¿qué pasa Edward?- suscito mi esposa a mi lado.

-suéltame-grito nessie, quien estaba forcejado a Edward.

- no, hasta que aclaremos las cosas

-no hay nada que aclara y suéltame-gruño nessie- nada de lo que hablemos, me hará de cambiar de opinión, aunque no te guste, yo amo a jac…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir aquel nombre, mi mano se estampó en su rostro, en solo oír lo que iba a decir, sentí que como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza. Quede horrorizado al darme cuenta que le había estampado una cachetada a mi hija.

-nessie yo..- quise disculparme pero ella no me dejo.

- solo me faltaba eso-grito estéricamente - te odio, aunque trates de separaron, aunque me pegues o me castigues, tu nunca podrás separarme de jake-me grito mi hija mientras subía asía su habitación corriendo.

-no hay nada que aclara y suéltame me, estas lastimado-gruño nessie-suéltame-volvió a grita- nada de lo que hablemos, me hará de cambiar de opinión, aunque no te guste, yo amo a jac…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir aquel nombre, mi mano se estampó en su rostro, en solo oír lo que iba a decir, sentí que como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza. -nessie yo..- quise disculparme pero ella no me dejo.

- solo me faltaba esto-grito estéricamente - te odio, aunque trates de separarnos, aunque me pegues o me castigues, tu nunca podrás separarme de jake-me grito mi hija mientras subía asía su habitación corriendo.

-¿Edward?,¿ cómo pudiste? – me grito mi esposa horrorizada.

-bella yo no….quería pegarle-dije con melancolía

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿Por qué estaban peleando?-pregunto confundida mi esposa.

-suspire y le conteste- bella, hoy me llamaron de la escuela de nessie.

-¿Cómo?, Por qué?-pregunto alarmada bella- a caso no entro a ninguna clase otra vez, no es razón para que discutiera así de feo, ni para que le pegaras.

-no fue eso, fue algo peor-masculle- me llamaron para decirme que Renesmee, se está besado con un chico en la hora de receso, además ellos estaba….-dije con amargura, aún no podía dejar de pensar lo que había pasado asía una horas.

_**Flashback**_

Me encontraba en el consultorio atendiendo unos paciente, cuando recibí la llamada de la prefecta, no me extraño mucho su llamada, ya que nessie tenía muchos problemas en la escuela y en general me háblame cada 2 o 3 días para darme quejas de ella.

Realmente ya estaba a acostumbrado a recibir toda clase de quejas, desde que llegaba tarde hasta no entregar tarea, por eso me tomo desprevenido lo que me dijo la prefecta tanya.

-buenos días, me podía comunicar con el doctor cullen.

-muy buenos días, el habla-conteste

-oh doctor cullen, disculpe mi torpeza, es que no reconocí su voz-dijo apenada- soy la prefecta tanya, usted y yo ya nos conocemos recuerda-contesto la señorita al otro lado del teléfono.

-oh, si la recuerdo, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?-pregunte, como siempre esperaba alguna otra queja de Renesmee, ya me había acostumbrado a sus desastres.

-bueno doctor culle, lo que pasa es que… bueno realmente no sé cómo decirle esto, pero su hija fue encontrada con un joven cerca de prado, en un beso muy apasionado y en…

-¿y Qué..?, ¿Qué mas paso?-pregunte alarmado.

-ellos estaba en una situación algo incomoda-dijo con timidez

-¿cómo que en una situación incómoda?-grite enojado.

-pues –medito y luego me respondió- la señorita Renesmee y el joven Black fuero encontrado en pleno _**faje(1)**_.

-_**FAJE** (1)_- de repente sentí que todo daba vueltas, me maree y empecé a temblar.

-doctor cullen, sigue ahí-pregunto la señorita al otro lado del teléfono

-si-conteste sin voz

-este, doctor cullen esto es algo incomodo pero necesitamos que venga al colegio, el directo acaba de suspender a su hija por 3 días…

-ok, gracias por todo, nos vemos en menos de 10 minutos-dije mientras colgaba.

Sentí todo que todo daba vueltas, mi nessie, como le decía de cariño, no podía imaginarme a mi pequeña en pleno faje, no sé ni cómo Salí de hospital, me subí a mi volvo y en menos de 5 minutos llegue a la preparatoria de forks. Creo que iba a más de 220km/h.

Salí de mi auto y me dirigí asía la dirección, fue entonces cuando vi a mi hija abrazada por ese maldito bastardo, era alto, de piel morena y fuerte, en solo verlo sentía que la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, el muy maldito la tenia abrazada y la estaba besado, no podía dejar de imagina a mi hija toqueteada por ese bastardo, no pude mas y grite:

-Renesmee cullen-vi como ella se soltaba de joven rápidamente y me miro

-papa-dijo ella con nerviosismo- este… quiero presentarte a Jacob Black-dijo nessie mientras señalaba al joven de atrás.

-hooola señor cullen-dijo el joven atrás de ella mientras extendía su mano con nerviosismo.

Antes de que digiera algo mas, mi puño se estampo en su mandíbula, asiento que Jacob cayera en el suelo y que Renesmee por inercia fuera asía él.

-¿jake estas bien?-pregunto mi hija asustada.

Mientras ella buscaba en su rostro algún inicio de sangre, luego ella me miro con rabia y me grito.

-¿qué diablos te pasa papa?, ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?, el no te ha ello nada-grito

Mire a Jacob en el suelo y sonreí, luego jale a nessie asía un rincón del la oficina.

-¿Qué diablos esta asiendo Renesmee?-le pregunte enojado sin parta la vista del joven

-¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?-grito-porque le hiciste eso a jake, el no te hizo nada-volvió a gritar

-¿Cómo que nada?, Renesmee, la prefecta me llamo para decirme que te acaba de suspender por 3 días,¿ por qué te estabas besado con ese muchacho?-le grite.

-se llama Jacob Black, no muchacho-me respondió enojada- además no estábamos asiendo nada malo, y no tenias porque pegarle-grito hecha una fiera.

-como que no Renesmee-grite- si te encontraron en pleno….**faje**-mascullen enojado- que diablos pensaba niña, cómo pudiste hacerme esto, me das vergüenza.

-te doy vergüenza-rio- pues sabes que, a mi no me da pena, yo y jake nos amamos y solo no estábamos demostrando nuestro amor, porque deberíamos tener pena de algo tan hermoso y lindo- me encaro Renesmee- además yo y jake somos novios-susurro.

-¿novios?-quede en shock-¿Cómo que novios?, ¿desde cuándo son novios?-le pregunte.

-vamos a cumplir 1 años, el próximo 10 de septiembre-dijo temerosa al ver mi reacción.

-¿Cómo?-no podía creerlo, sentí tantas ganas de romperle la cara a ese maldito bastardo otra vez-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-escupí.

-porque nunca está en la casa, como querías que te lo digiera, siempre estás trabajando, nunca me escuchas, lo único que haces es regañarme- me rezongo enojada.- y mira lo que le acaba de hacer a jake.

En ese momento Renesmee salió corriendo de la oficina, me quede helado no sabía qué hacer.

**Fin de flashback**

-Edward, está bien- me pregunto mi esposa con desdén, aun estaba enojada por lo que le había hecho a nessie.

-sí, disculpa estaba algo pensativo….-respondí- ¿bella tu sabes si Renesmee tiene novio?

- no me digas,¿ que con el chico que la encontraron ,era jake?-dijo nerviosa.

-¿jake?- como podía ser posible que bella supiera de él y yo no, además de que ella le digiera "jake" y no "Jacob"-¿Qué sabes de el?, ¿a caso tu sabia que eran novios?-alce una ceja mientras la miraba.

-Edward no te vaya a enojar, pero jake y nessie son novio de permiso -dijo ella nerviosa.

-¿Cómo?, pero ¿quién diablos le dio permiso?-diantres estaba a punto de colazo.

-yo- respondió bella seriamente- yo les di permiso-me dijo mientras me miraba.

-¿Por qué rayos no me lo digites?

-porque nunca está en casa Edward, siempre está ocupado, nunca está pendiente de Renesmee, ¿a veces no sé lo que piensa Edward?, ya no te conozco, mira lo que le hiciste a nessie-suspiro y se fue a la cocina enojada.

-bella yo…

Genial, primero Renesmee y ahora bella, diablos no sabía qué hacer, me dirigí asía mi despacho y me encerré, no quería hablar con nadie y sobretodo quería pensar todo lo ocurrido.

La semana paso muy rápido, nessie no me hablaba en ningún momento, trate de acercarme a ella pero me fue difícil, luego estaba bella quien me saco de nuestro propio cuarto y me había mandado a dormir al despacho. y En el trabajo no me podía concentrar, así que no pude más y pedía que me reemplazaran, ahora yo estaba aquí en la casa sin hacer nada, desolado y rechazado por mi propia hija y esposa.

**Nessie pvo**

-hola nessie, ¿qué haces?-pregunto jake con curiosidad, mientras se sentaba a mi lado, de bajo del gran árbol que estaba en el colegio.

-solo estaba escribiendo todo lo que siento, es que… desde hace semanas me pelee muy feo con mi papa ,y le dije cosa horribles, me siento de la patada…..-masculle, mientras jake me abrazaba con ternura-yo no quería decirle nada de eso, y no sé qué hacer jake, mañana es el día del padre, no sé con qué cara lo veré mañana, por eso quise desahogarme escribiendo todo lo que siento en este cuaderno-dije con melancolía mientras una lagrima caía sobre mi rostro.-¿Qué hare jake?, ¿con que cara podre verlo mañana?

En ese momento jake, limpio aquellas lágrimas con sus cálidos besos y me miro:

-no te preocupes nessie, yo se que todo se arreglara, si quieres….- me miro y sonrió- puedo ir hablar con él.

-jake tu haría eso, aun sabiendo lo que pudiera pasar-le dije mientras recordaba lo que paso la última vez que se vieron.

-si-sonrió- yo haría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír, te amo tanto nessie, que solo verte sufrir se me parte el alma.

-jake-de dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y lo besaba con tanta pasión-te quiero tanto y gracias lobito.-

**Edward pvo**

Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba de la pata y sobretodo me sentía mal, ya que mañana era el día del padre, debería estar feliz pero no, si nessie no perdonara no podía estar feliz.

Por otro lado a bella ya se le había pasado el coraje y me había permitido regresar a nuestro cuarto, por lo menos había un problema menos, aun así quería hablar con mi pequeña, quería disculparme pero no sabía cómo, podía ver que en momento nessie quería hablar conmigo, había ocasiones que ella se me acercaba pero luego se alejaba.

Creo que me tiene miedo y eso me duele. No podía dormir en solo en pesar eso, a pesar que había estado semanas durmiendo en el sofá, no me podía dormir en aquella confortable y suave cama.

No sé si fue por instinto o si tan solo quería ver que mi hija siguiera en la casa, pero sentí la necesidad de verla, me levante y me dirigí asía su habitación, sentí un alivio al verla acostada y durmiendo como un angelito, sentía que en cualquier memento mi corazón iba a estallar, al verla ahí tan inocente e indefensa me sentí como un monstruo, como le pude pegar, soy un idiota, un imbécil, un tonto.

Porque no me había dado que mi nessie ya no era una niña, ella ya había crecido, porque la había descuidado tanto, me sentí muy miserable.

Me acerque y le deposite un beso en su frente, escuche que murmuraba algo, sonreí tan vez ella está soñando algo lindo y hermoso. Antes de regresar a mi habitación, observe que tenía algo en las mano, cuando me fije mejor, me di cuenta que era un cuaderno, que tenia aferrado así su cuerpo.

De repente sentí mucha curiosidad por aquel cuaderno y con cuidado lo fue sacando de sus brazos, asiendo lo menos posible por despertarla, lo tome y me senté a lado de su cama y empecé a ver su contenido.

Quede helado cuando me di cuenta que era una especie de carta y estaba dirigida a mí.

**_querido papa:  
_**

_Hola papa, tal vez algún día este carta llegue a tus manos, ya que no tengo el valor para necesario entregártela, se que a veces me porto muy malcriada y en ocasiones te hago enojar, siempre me peleo contigo y tu solamente te limitas a regañarme._

_A veces quisiera hablar contigo, tu llegas muy cansado del trabajo y no tienes tiempo para mi, se que tú te esfuerzas duro para darle lo mejor, en ocasiones quisiera que me dedicara un poco de tiempo, hay cosa que me esta pasado y quiera contártelas, te preguntaras porque no hablo con mama, no es lo mismo,__¿Sabías que solías ser mi héroe? Si así eras para mí, cuando era pequeña ,cuando pasaba tiempo conmigo, desde que tengo uso de razón, tu siempre has estado a mi lado, tú me enseñaste a andar en bici, a nadar ,a defenderme de los demás, __recuerdo que cuando tenía miedo, tu siempre me consolaba y me hacías sonreír ,que cuando yo me enfermaba, tu siempre estabas a mi lado, ahora todo parece tan lejanos Y avecé siento como si no te importara__ más…__necesito escuchar que me quieres, qué me amas, que tan siquiera valgo algo para ti. A mí, me gusta oírtelo decir, aunque tú no lo creas necesario decírmelo._

_Porque no me entiendes… yo solo tratado de que tú me hagas caso, lo que te dije antes, de que te odiaba no era verdad, solo fue un momento de coraje ,perdóname por eso, me dolió tanto cuando te lo dije, no sabía con qué cara hablarte, por eso me aleje de ti, no quería hacerte sufrir, me lastimas cuando desapruebas todos lo que hago, yo he intentando difícilmente de hacerte sentir orgulloso, no me puedes cambiar, no puedo ser perfecta…__Trato de no pensar Acerca del dolor que siento por dentro, cuando tu no está conmigo._

_Yo quería contarte sobre jake, pero el día que se me declaro, si recuerdas que era mi cumple, yo quería decírtelo pero tu como siempre estaba trabajando, de seguro no sabías que jake ha estado conmigo desde que era pequeña, el me ha cuidaba y protegía ,cuando tú te encerraba en tu propio mundo, mientras tu trabajaba, yo necesitaba a mi amigo, a mi héroe, a mi papa, pero tú nunca estaba en la casa, me sentía muy sola y sobretodo dolida, porque nunca estaba conmigo._

_Solía pensar que me odiabas y por eso no estabas en la casa, yo quería que tu estuvieras conmigo en cada etapa de mi vida, por eso me metía en problemas, quería llamar tu atención. Quería que tú supieras que existo, pero a pesar de todo, tu únicamente te limitaba a gritarme y regañarme._

_Como extraños aquellos días cuando tu, yo y mi mama, paseábamos por el parque, los tres junto agarrados de la mano, riendo y jugando. No sabes cuánto te quiero papa y al escribir esta carta me di cuenta de todos mis errores._

_Lo Que necesito decirte papa, es que me gustaría que por lo menos un día dedicaras, sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero no se que mas hacer._

_S**olo me fasta decirte que TE QUIERO MUCHO PAPA Y QUE SIEMPRE SERA MI MEJOR AMIGO, MI HEROE Y MI PADREA.**_

**_Con cariño RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN_**

Las lagrimas empezaron a corre por mi rostro, me sentí como una basura, nessie me había abierto los ojos yo me había comportado muy mala con ella, tome el cuaderno cuando lo iba a poner aun lado del tocador, no me di cuenta que por mi torpeza había tirado su alhajero, en eso ella se despertó sobresaltada y con sus ojos adormilado.

-papa-dice sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundida.

-nessie yo..-no sabía qué hacer, aun tenía en las manos su cuaderno.

Ella me miro y luego se dio cuenta que tenía su libreta, y suspira.

-lo leíste verdad-dice ella con nostalgia- yo…. Quería pedirte per…

-nessie perdóname-le dijo si pensar- perdóname por ser un imbécil y un miserable, por no entenderte y comprenderte, perdóname por esa cachetada que te di, por golpear a tu novio, por gritarte , yo no quería lastimarte nessie, tu eres , la persona a quien más quiero en este mundo.

-papa-grita ella mientras me abraza y las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro- lo siento mucho papa, yo no quería hacerte sufrir, perdóname…

-nessie-le dijo- no tengo que perdonarte nada, te quiero tanto nessie, y lo siento mucho, y te prometo que a partir de hoy, tratare de pasar más tiempo contigo- le sonrió- hay tanto que debemos platicar….

-de verdad papa-grita emocionada- te quiero mucho y ¡FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE!

-gracias hija- no me di cuenta que ya era la 1 Am si duda alguna este sería "EL MEJOR DÍA DEL PADRE."

* * *

**FAJE(1):** es un encuentro íntimo, tremendo: besos de todo tipo y, sobre todo, "manos libres" para acariciarse por todos lados; de pies a cabeza; "ahí" y "allá" también... es un momento de mucha "calentura" sin llegar a completar el acto sexual, propiamente dicho. Nosotros los mexicanos somos muy dados a utilizar palabras en doble sentido, de ahí que apliquemos "faje" a un encuentro muy privado con alguien que nos guste (y se deje, claro) para darle rienda suelta a nuestras pasiones carnales.

**ATENCION**: ESTA SEMANA INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR MI POBRE NIÑA RICA, LES PIDO PACIENCIA, ACABO DE ENTRA EN MIS EXAMENES FINALES, PLEAAS.

nos vemos pronto  
con cariño fran  
y recuerda:

**""por que solo un hombre te puede hacer aullar (auuuuu)"**  
**team jacob,absolutamente imprimada jejejeje xD**  
jejeje mi nueva frase(penita) :P  
jejee  
xD

y no se les olvide que

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los review me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos o.o)**

**No les cuesta dejarme nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


End file.
